Libra (ability)
.]] Libra , also known as Scan, Peep, or Intel, is a recurring ability in the series. It is often a White Magic spell, but at other times is a separate command ability. It displays an enemy's stats and elemental strengths and weaknesses. After the series progressed to 3D visual, scanned enemies could be rotated to see them from all sides. Depending on the game, some enemies are not affected by Libra, usually bosses or higher-level enemies. Libra should not be confused with Scan. Libra was translated as Scan in earlier games, but more recent translations have made the two abilities distinct. The key difference is that Libra is usually a spell while Scan is a command ability, and Scan occasionally has a more potent effect, such as working on all enemies at once, or removing an enemy's status effects similar to Dispel. Appearances Final Fantasy III Libra is a level 4 White Magic spell purchased in Gysahl, Northeastern Saronia, and Doga's Village for 3,000 gil in both the NES and 3D versions. Final Fantasy IV Libra (Peep on SNES and Scan in 2D versions) is a White Magic spell that has a casting time of 0 and costs 1 MP to cast. All characters who can learn White Magic can learn Libra, except for young Rydia. Libra can be cast by Zemus's Breath and Li'l Murderer. In the 3D versions, it continues to show the stats for the rest of the battle. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Libra is a White Magic spell. Cecil along with Rosa and Porom already know the spell. It displays the target's vital statistics, including Level, HP, statuses, and elemental weaknesses at the cost of 1 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Libra can be used by various characters, and costs 1 MP to cast. It functions in the same manner as it did in Final Fantasy IV. Final Fantasy V Libra is a level 1 White Magic spell that can first be purchased in Tule. Libra can be cast by Omniscient, Siren, and Tiny Mage. Final Fantasy VI Libra (Scan on the SNES) is an effect spell taught by the Esper Kirin at a rate of x5. Celes learns it naturally at level 18. It costs 3 MP to cast and is vulnerable to Runic. Number 024 is the only enemy to use this spell. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Libra Materia detects enemy targets' statuses. The target's HP will be displayed as ????? if it exceeds 99,999, and the proper HP will be displayed when the target's HP falls below this amount. Final Fantasy VIII Scan is a magic that displays the target's stats that can be used on both enemies and party members. It can be used to rotate the enemy or teammate in 360 degrees, except for Selphie (likely for decency reasons). If an enemy's HP exceeds 99,999, its HP is displayed as ????? until it falls below 99,999. Scan has two animations that can be altered in the config section of the menu. Scan is one of the few spells that cannot be refined from items and must be drawn; the only others being Float and Apocalypse. The player can also get one Scan spell from Zell's "love quest" if they give Beef & Blue as the answers to a "survey" held by girls at the library, and later return for the results. Casting Scan in battle doesn't affect GF compatibility. Final Fantasy IX Scan is one of the few White Magic spells only Dagger can use. It can be learned from the Air Racket or Desert Boots for 25 AP, and costs 4 MP to cast. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. Scan can also be cast by Lani. Scan will always miss most bosses. Final Fantasy X Scan is located in Kimahri's section of the Sphere Grid, and gives a detailed description of the enemy, which includes current HP, maximum HP, strength, magic, elemental resistances and possible Ronso Rages Kimahri can learn. It adds the Scan status effect when cast on an enemy target, which allows the player to see the enemy's current and maximum HP, elemental affinities, and any status effects the enemy has while targeting it, which lasts throughout the battle. Some enemies are immune to it, although unlike in some titles, this is not determined by their HP value, but is specifically set. An enemy can be immune to Scan without being immune to Sensor, or vice versa, although the two immunities usually go hand-in-hand. If the enemy's HP is extremely high, the Sensor and Scan displays may exhibit minor graphical glitches. The easiest way to observe this is to hack the game to increase an enemy's HP or remove a high HP enemy's immunity, but it can be done genuinely by repeatedly raising the HP of a Yu Pagoda. Final Fantasy X-2 Libra is a command ability used by Yuna's Floral Fallal dressphere. It allows the player to see the target's current and Maximum HP and MP, its classification (if applicable), its elemental affinities, status immunities, and a short description of its appearance and abilities. Libra also has the added benefit of being able to rotate enemy models. Final Fantasy XI Libra is a level 76 job ability for Scholars. When used on an enemy, Libra displays enmity values of party members as percentages in the chat window of all party members. The enmity information is only about the party members in the Libra user's party. Libra will not reveal information about alliance members. The party's pets are not included in the calculations by Libra, reducing its value and accuracy in a party that includes pets such as Avatars and Familiars. It has a recast time of 1:00. Libra cannot be used on a target without having it claimed by party or alliance (trying to do so will give the message, "That action cannot be performed on the current target"). Libra itself doesn't appear to generate any enmity when used, similar to the Beastmaster ability Gauge. Final Fantasy XII Libra is a Technick that grants a buff that lets the user see the HP, elemental weaknesses, and status enhancements/ailments of most targeted enemies and makes traps visible, but does not reveal what type they are. In the original version, Libra's license costs 20 LP and it can be purchased from Rabanastre for 500 gil. In the Zodiac versions, Libra can be used by six job classes: Archer, Machinist, Monk, Bushi, Shikari, and White Mage. White Mage must first acquire the Cúchulainn license, while Bushi has to acquire the Belias license. Basch can use the ability regardless of his job. It requires the Libra license for 25 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre, Giza Plains, Nalbina Fortress, Barheim Passage, Bhujerba, [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]], Dalmasca Westersand, Dyce, Mosphoran Highwaste, Phon Coast, Archades, and Balfonheim Port for 400 gil. It can also be found in a treasure on Stage 7 of the Trial Mode with Diamond Armlet. The Bangle accessory grants permanent Libra status. In the Zodiac versions, Ribbons also grant Regen and Libra. Bosses (excluding Firemane and Mimic Queen), Marks (excluding Rogue Tomato, Thextera, and Nidhogg) and Rare Game (excluding Helvinek and Midgardsormr) are immune to Libra. Final Fantasy XIII Libra is a Technique that costs 1 TP to use. It fills up the enemy's information screen the player can access anytime during battle, though it must be cast multiple times to unveil every single piece of information on the enemy. The item Librascope does the same to all enemies and reveals all information at once. The player is rewarded with the Trophy/Achievement Loremaster upon fully revealing 100 enemies' info. Libra is the first Technique the characters learn at Crystarium level 1. Lightning and Sazh learn Libra in the Ravager role, Snow in the Sentinel, Vanille in the Medic, Hope in the Synergist, and Fang in the Commando role. The game has a hidden Libra statistic for each and every type of enemy. Certain conditions or abilities will cause this stat to increase. As the Libra stat increases, more information will become available on the Libra screen. Libra is broken into two stats: # Libra Bonus # Libra Consumption Libra Bonus is the amount of Libra granted by defeating that enemy, using the TP ability Libra, or using a Librascope. Libra Consumption on the other hand is the required amount of Libra to unlock the next piece of information. Unlocking everything will take, at most, 503 Libra points. If the player fulfills the "other methods" condition before the info is revealed via gaining Libra, then this step will be taken out and no longer consume Libra. For instance, if the player obtains an item from an enemy before unlocking Note 4, then Rare Item Drop will become the next piece info to be revealed after Note 4. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XV Libra is a status exclusively applied onto enemies and is considered neither positive nor negative. To apply Libra to an enemy and reveal their stats and damage type defenses, the player can lock onto an enemy with Noctis in Wait mode and scan it to fill a radial meter, or obtain the Analyze node in the Teamwork nexus in Ascension, which allows Ignis to attempt to reveal the info by using the skill for a chance of success rather than length of time. Enemies have a value representing the number of seconds a scan takes which doubles as a resistance to Analyze and can even have immunity to Libra. Noctis can't scan enemies with the Cerberus sniper rifle, or while hanging from a point-warp location. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Libra is a clan ability that displays traps. It can be gained automatically by having a copy of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance plugged into the DS while playing the game. Final Fantasy Type-0 Intel is an auto-ability that is available to all player characters. It allows the player to lock onto an enemy and see their name, level, and HP bar. Intel is activated by the R button, and the directional pad is used to change targets. Final Fantasy Dimensions Libra is a level 1 White Magic Spell that requires 1 MP to use. Casting Libra will give information on the monster's HP and weaknesses. It does not reveal Current HP/Max HP information for any boss, and vice versa for some normal enemies. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Libra comes in three levels of power. Libra reveals items held by bosses when a new Dark Note appears in the Chaos Shrine, Lv1 revealing one item, Lv2 revealing two and Lv3 revealing three. Faris learns Libra Lv1 at level 60, Prishe at level 55, Aerith and Lightning at level 20. Locke is the only character to learn Libra Lv2, learning it at level 30, and Cid alone learns Lv3 at level 15. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Libra (Lv1) is a reactive ability that costs 20 CP to equip. It is activated upon completing a Chaos Map quest. When the player obtains a new Chaos Map, one of its possible dropped items will be revealed. It is learned by Rosa (level 60), Lenna (level 40), Aerith (level 50), Garnet (level 40), Aphmau (level 60), and Lightning #2 (level 35). It can be taught to any character by using the Libra Scroll I. Libra (Lv2) is a reactive ability that costs 15 CP to equip. It is activated upon completing a stage in a Chaos Map quest. Details about one of the remaining stages will be revealed. It is learned by Locke (level 55), Vincent (level 55), Lightning (level 60), and Ciaran (level 60). It can be taught to any character by using the Libra Scroll II. Libra (Lv3) is a reactive ability that costs 10 CP to equip. It is activated upon completing a Chaos Map quest. When the player obtains a new Chaos Map, two of its possible dropped items will be revealed. It can be learned by Cid (level 40) and Orlandeau (level 40). It can be taught to any character by using the Libra Scroll III. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Libra is an active ability that allows the player to view useful information about a single target for 1 AP. It can be used by 2P Tama, Magic Pot, Mel, Moogle, Mu, Searcher, Security Eye, Tama, and Yurugu. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Libra ability can either be cast from spellbooks in dungeons, or by the Scholar job, once it is obtained. Other appearances Kingdom Hearts series Scan is a recurring ability in the series. It appears in every game, though Sora automatically knows Scan at the beginning of Chain of Memories and its remake Re:Chain of Memories. Scan displays the HP bar of all enemies and bosses in battle. Gallery FFIII NES Libra.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Libra.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Peep.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Scan GBA.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4PSP Libra.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFIV TAY STEAM Libra.jpg|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Steam). FFV Libra.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Libra.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). LibraFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Libra.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). VIICC Libra.jpg|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Scan.png|Final Fantasy VIII. Scan-FFIX.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Scan.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Libra.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Libra.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFXII Libra Status.png|Basch under the Libra status in ''Final Fantasy XII. FFXIII Libra.png|''Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII Libra.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFD Libra.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFBE Libra.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Libra.png|World of Final Fantasy. Etymology Libra originates from the Latin for “book”. This word root is present in multiple Romance languages, and is also found in English “library”. de:Analyse ja:ライブラ Category:Recurring command abilities Category:Positive status effects Category:Recurring White Magic